


it doesn't have to be kismet at once, or rhapsody by the third date

by mizzel



Series: Season 4 Post Episodes [4]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, idk i whipped this up really fast bc this drought of superstore fics is too real, it's really short bc i'm kind of uninspired lately, mostly jonah's view though, post 4x13, post lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzel/pseuds/mizzel
Summary: title is from a quote by David Levithan





	it doesn't have to be kismet at once, or rhapsody by the third date

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a quote by David Levithan

“God, I still feel so bad for Dina.” Amy sighed as she settled into bed. “But it’s unbelievable how much taking care of birds cost, I did not know that.”

 

“Yeah, there were so many medications,” Jonah frowned, “Who knew.” He huffed out a breath and went back to placing his clothes neatly into a drawer that fairly recently became his.

 

“Garrett looked so distraught when we were leaving, I can’t say it didn’t make me feel a little better about not telling Dina.”

 

He clicked his tongue and shook his head, “You know it’s only a matter of time before Garrett breaks and tells her the truth.”

 

“I know,” Amy said with a sigh. “Maybe by then, Dina would be somewhat calmer about it.”

 

Jonah cocked his head, giving Amy a look. “I know it’s unlikely but one can hope,” she added.

 

“The 3 of us are screwed when that happens,” Jonah said.

 

Amy let out a groan and reached for her phone. “I hate this feeling.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“You know, what’s surprising is that you managed to keep it in all through dinner.” She said as she scrolled through her phone. “I was sure you’d crack when Dina started apologising to the pictures on her phone.”

 

“God, don’t remind me.” Jonah closed the drawer and got into the bed. He scooted closer and watched whatever videos that appeared on Amy’s instagram explore page. He recently made it a habit to leave his phone in the nightstand drawer and not use it in bed. It was supposed to help him sleep better and it did.

 

Jonah woke up a couple hours later, the room was dark and quiet. He looked to Amy, breathing heavily next to him as she slept. She does that when she’s tired, even snores a little. She sighed in her sleep, shuffling herself between the warm bed and blanket as she turned towards him. With her eyes still closed, she reached out a hand, feeling the bed before landing on his arm. She held it for a couple seconds and then retracted her hand, going still as she drifted back into deep sleep. His eyebrows quirked with amusement, remembering the many times he had felt her hand on his in the past. He was always grateful it wasn’t a reoccurrence of that one time she kicked him in her sleep. It was cuter to find out that she was looking for him.

 

Jonah scooted closer and found himself smiling, partly still beaming from the day they’ve had. He reached for her hand, placing his palm to the back of her hand, slipping his fingers carefully towards her palm. He grinned harder when she gripped his fingers back. It wasn’t exactly the Valentine’s day he had in mind, possibly wouldn’t qualify as a romantic day for most people. They fought and had their valentine’s day dinner with Dina. But he wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

 

There were relationships before Amy. He had said I love you before. But this was different. This felt so different. He hadn’t thought much about their future together. They weren’t exactly in the new relationship bubble anymore but he still felt giddy every time they got to go home together. He didn’t think it would ever wear off, not anytime soon anyway. Everything outside their tiny circle was up in the air all the time, ever changing and uncertain. These kind of thing used to worry him endlessly. This time it didn’t. Somehow, he just knew this was it. No matter what happened, they would always be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but i didn't have much time or ideas, i hope yall enjoy it anyway and who knows may my writing itch will return after quinceanera airs :D


End file.
